


Dreamy Attraction

by WinterSoldierofRivia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Daddy Kink, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Submission, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSoldierofRivia/pseuds/WinterSoldierofRivia
Summary: A one shot of Loki being a horny lil' thing and the reader crushin' hard on Mr. Mischief.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Dreamy Attraction

“Alright, I’m going to bed,” I yawn, stretching as I get up. I see most people look at me and bid me goodnight as I push off the couch, but I feel only one pair of eyes follow me as I leave the room. I can’t tell who it’s from, but my skin crawls at the idea of it being from the man I have also been lusting after- 

Loki. I know some claim he is nothing good even though he is staying with us at the tower, but I have not seen him do anything that makes me believe he is a threat. Sure, I’ve seen him stay to himself, and sometimes give dirty looks to people across the breakfast table, but I’ve done the exact same thing to Tony and Steve almost every day and I’m an Avenger. That hardly means he is worth any hate or disdain. So, every day, I strive to talk to him once, whether it be recommending him a new good book, or saying good morning to him and asking him how he slept. Sometimes, he will ask me things in return, but that seems to be not very common and has only happened a handful of times. I’ll see him in the library almost every day, reading various mysterious books that he won’t let me peek at the covers of. Needless to say, despite Loki’s air of mystery, he is one of the people at the tower I never hesitate to approach, sometimes offering him something as small as a drink of lemonade or some fruit snacks.

I go to my room, dressing in some shorts and a tank top, no bra underneath. I get the strange sensation of someone watching me as I climb into bed, but I brush it off as I snuggle under the thin covers. At first, my brain races, thinking of today and how Loki was nowhere to be found almost the whole day. Then, I think of his presence- his eyes that sparkle like emeralds, his strong arms, his broad chest, his muscular back…

Before I know it, my hands are wandering on my bed sheets, imagining Loki here with me.

Ok, so admittedly, I do have an attraction to him. A big one. A massive one. A Hulk-sized attraction. 

“To an Asgardian God,” I scoff at myself, “Like that’s gonna happen.”

It takes a few minutes of me staring at the ceiling to get my brain to calm down from thoughts of Loki, but eventually, I find myself drifting off to sleep.

I am awoken some time later by a body crawling into bed with me.

“Forgive me for being later than expected, but it seems Stark did not want me to leave without finishing the movie,” A familiar voice croons, slotting himself behind me. I feel his crotch, slightly stiff, rub against my backside, and it sends a shiver up my spine.

“Wha-?” I ask, his hand wrapping around my body and settling on my stomach.

“Did you forget I said I would be just a minute, my love?” I feel his lips leave a delicate kiss on my neck, making my toes curl, “And that I would be coming to bed shortly?”

“A-are you sure you-” My voice is cut off as his hand dips lower, crawling under my shorts to rest at my panty line, his fingertips brushing under it. I let out a breath that seems to come from my core as it starts to grow interested, my thighs shifting in response.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, but now that you are… those shorts are heaven on your figure, love,” His palm rubs into my skin, making my back arch a little.

“Please…” I find myself whispering, his other hand coming just under my breast, a finger skirting around the swell of them.

“I always find you so pretty when you beg… Always ready for me, aren’t you, love?”

“Loki…” I finally turn, looking into his intense green eyes as his hands come to my waist. My hand runs through his black hair, my eyes closing at its softness, just like how I always imagined it.

“You are too much sometimes, you know that, right love? I had to stop myself from grabbing you every time your shirt would ride up and show me that wonderful green bra…” His eyes pierce through mine as I get lost in the green of them. They sparkle brightly despite the lack of light in the room, the depth of them revealing a hunger I feel simmering under the warmth of his skin.

“It should be wonderful… You bought it for me…” I grin, my mouth inching closer to him naturally.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you showed your thanks for it… having your mouth around me for the first time that day was the best sensation I had ever felt… rivalled only by your tight hole,” Loki’s voice almost fell into a growl, his hand returning to inch down my shorts. I brought our lips together then, and it was like fireworks were live in my room. Sparks were flying, and my hands went around his neck, trying to pull him closer until, once more, I could feel him grind against me.

“Oh…” I let out as Loki’s lips go to my neck, kissing and sucking. I knew I’d have at least one hickey there, and I relished the thought of it. 

“Want me to put my lips somewhere else? Maybe… Here?” His hand travelled to tease around my panties at the apex of my hip, and I found myself grinding into him.

“No… Right…” I grab Loki’s hand, pushing it to the area of my clit over my underwear, “Here.”

“Patience, love,” He smirks, “I’m not above making you wait longer if you keep pushing like that.”

“I know… Please, Loki… Please, daddy…” I say, a little hesitant at verbalizing one of my biggest kinks. But, my worries are dispelled as Loki lets out a groan and his eyes grow fiercer.

“Oh, you know that gets me going… Might want to be careful, baby girl. You are playing with fire…”

“Then burn me,” I whisper, bringing our lips together once again. My hands go to the bottom of his shirt, trying to lift it off. He helps me, sitting up where I pounce on him once more.

“You know what I want? I want my mouth on your tight cunt… I want to eat you dry… Then I’ll see how much mouth you have left on you.” He grins, his fingers snapping. In one instance, I am naked, the covers under us making the bed nice and soft. 

“Loki!” I giggle, instantly going to cover myself. 

“Ah ah ah…” He tuts, “What have I said about covering that gorgeous body from daddy? Come on, sweetie,” His voice is a perfect mix of condescension, but not too much, and caring, and it makes me blush.

“Daddy…” I say, hesitating to move my hands.

“Come on, my sweet,” He says, kissing me tenderly and grabbing my hands. He doesn’t try to move them yet, but instead rubs my hands while he kisses me. I feel his thumb run over my knuckles, and I start to move my hands slowly, still kissing him so he doesn’t look yet.

“There you go, baby girl… So good for daddy… Come here, love,” his hands move to embrace me, still kissing me, as my naked body presses against his half-clothed one. His pajama pants, black and green plaid, of course, make my legs warm, and I open them hesitantly.

Eventually, Loki’s hands start to wander again, but he keeps his eyes on mine, giving me time to warm up.

“There we go, love… you look so good for me. You ready for my mouth on that hole?” The words are dirty and sin-filled, and Loki knows it as his hands tease my outer lips.

“Yes, daddy… Want to cum for you,” I say, grinding on him again.

“Oh, good girl… So dirty, just like daddy hoped you would be.”

“Hoped?” I asked, breathless.

“What, baby girl, you think I’m not trying to show you what you’re missing by denying your infatuation with me?” His hand finally pierces into me, one finger running along my walls. I sigh, letting his words go as I sink into the mattress. Loki moves so his mouth is at my hip, the rest of his body laying on my massive bed easily. 

“I have been learning many things since staying here on Midgard… your dreams reveal a lot about what you like, love,” Loki says, my hands suddenly restrained and my legs spread wide. I tug my wrists around, noticing how it is not rope. The silky feel of whatever is on my hands makes me think it could be a tie or something, but I waste no more time debating it as Loki kisses his way to my clit. His hands spread my lips, revealing everything as Loki looks up at me, making me feel a little nervous once more.

“Relax, love,” Loki whispers as he feels my legs tense up, “You humans tend to be so self-conscious. You felt my hard cock, didn’t you? Trust me, love, you are as gorgeous as I’d hoped you’d be.” 

“Loki…” I say, hesitation creeping into me.

“Let me show you,” He lowers his head to me, giving a tentative lick over the entirety of my pussy.

“Oh my…” I moan at the first touch of Loki’s tongue to me. It feels heavenly. I’d never had a man eat me out before, as most men would just fuck me without making me cum then leave.

“Really?” Loki’s eyebrows furrow and his mouth turns into a frown, “Not even once?”

I shake my head.

“Then I’ll make you cum twice.” His mouth starts to lick me, his lips occasionally sucking for a moment on my nub. All at once, while my head is thrown back, I feel a vibration and something rubber go on my clit. I look down to see my vibrator being held on my clit by a fine green mist, meaning Loki is using his magic to keep it there. His hand moves below, a finger circling my ass. His other hand adds a finger into me, now scratching across my walls gently. His other hand finally pushes a fingertip into my ass softly, making me moan. It is then pulled out, and I feel Loki’s tongue now licking delicately on my ass.

“Loki… Oh my god,” I moan.

“You like that, dirty girl? Such a little whore, all for daddy.” His words are like sin as they drip from his lips, making my hips jerk.

“Yes, daddy…” I moan, his mouth returning to lick at my asshole delicately. His fingers keep up their pace, going a fraction faster, but still leisurely, as I feel the vibrator kick up a setting.

“Loki… Daddy… Thank you for eating my ass and fucking my hole with your fingers,” I pant, feeling the sensations wash over my body. 

“Such a polite kitten,” As my body gives a twitch at that, Loki continues, smirking, “Oh, you like that name, huh? Like being my little kitten?”

I nod frantically, letting out almost a mewl as his tongue goes back to my ass, speeding up. 

My core feels like it is on fire in the best way as he continues for minutes on end, surprising my stamina. His mouth removes itself from my ass, a slim finger replacing it.

“I know all your fantasies surrounding that hole, kitten. You want me to plug you up, train you to be my little toy in all holes. No need to be coy anymore, love. You forgot I can read minds when I focus my power,” He grins wickedly, his mouth going to my nipples, licking them coyly.

“Is… you…” My brain ceases to work as I process his words. 

“Oh yes, kitten. I know every thought that flits through your head when you see me. All of them. You like knowing I know how depraved and desperate you are for me?” His teeth nip at my nipple, making me moan again.

“Hmm…” I almost groan as another finger slides slowly into my ass.

“What, you like this? Being my toy? Being my kitten?” His head comes to just above mine, and I close my eyes, moaning, “No, open them,” And I do instantly.

I try to catch his mouth in a kiss, but he tuts, moving his head, “No, baby. I want to just look at your face, remember what you look like when I give you this pleasure.”

“Please… Daddy… May I cum, please?” I pant, feeling a crescendo of the pleasure seep into my bones.

“Hmm… Should I let you cum, kitten? Do you really think you deserve it? You’ve hidden those delicious thoughts from me…”

I pant, feeling a real urgency to getting his permission, “Please, Loki! Daddy, I’m gonna cum, please…”

“Then cum, you have my permission,” Loki growls, our eyes locking as I cum. I thrash my head, but our eye contact stays intense, making me pant. 

“I would give you another, but it seems there’s a situation and we are about to be called in. Just ask me for the other orgasm, and I’ll gladly provide, kitten.”

“Y/N!” A loud knock awakens me from the most vivid dream I’ve ever had, “We’ve got a situation. Wheels up in twenty!”

My body acts on autopilot, pulling on my latex suit, similar to Nat’s, while my brain reels. That… whatever it was… felt too real to be a dream. Sure, I’ve had wet dreams about Loki, but that one…

My pussy clenches around nothing. 

“Oh my god…” I mutter, pulling my hair up and clicking me guns into place.

Was it real?

“Y/N!” Another knock, but this time… It was a male voice.

Loki.

I tried to gather myself, and rushed to the door, finishing my hair to find Loki at my door, already in his battle outfit. I tried to school my expression, letting out a simple, “Hey! What’s going on, what happened?” But I had to look away, pretending like I was still checking my outfit. The truth was, I couldn’t look at his eyes so soon after that… whatever it was… where I came looking into those green pools. 

“I’m not sure. I hope this didn’t interrupt anything,” He says, seemingly conversationally.

“Why would it? I was just asleep,” I say, heading to the gun room and grabbing a few extra guns, like a MAC, an M-16, etc.

“You just seem… tense,” I turn to leave the gun room, but Loki doesn’t move from the door. As I look at his feet, I feel his breath come closer, his lips next to my ear as he whispers, “I was being serious, kitten. Ask for the other orgasm anytime you want, and I’ll gladly make you cum harder than that first tiny orgasm.”

Oh my god.

Oh.

My.

God.


End file.
